inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sekiya Tomoari
Aparência Sekiya Tomoari é alto, ele usa um top de agasalho cinza e calça cinza com calçados esportivos brancos. Ele tem grandes olhos redondos na cor verde e bagunçado cabelo castanho-avermelhado. Personalidade Sekiya é um jovem muito alegre e entusiasta que parece gostar muito do seu trabalho. Ele parece ser um excelente analista do Inazuma Japan e trabalha duro para garantir seu sucesso. Enredo O técnico Zhao Jinyun apresentou Sekiya ao Inazuma Japan como seu novo treinador físico, que iria melhorar suas habilidades e força. Acontece que ele também trabalharia com Gouenji Shuuya para reabilitar sua perna e restaurar sua saúde. Mais tarde, Sekiya conduziu um treinamento especial e, quando a equipe terminou, ele preparou para todos os exercícios personalizados. Foi revelado que Sekiya era bem versado em muitos campos: ele era fisioterapeuta, nutricionista, analista e até responsável pela segurança também. Sekiya informou a Fubuki Shirou que o próximo jogo com a Espanha seria o último para ele. Quando mais tarde Fubuki AtsuyaSekiya se juntou a equipe, notou um enorme vazamento de dados sobre Inazuma Japão, que foi enviado aparentemente por alguém do seu entorno. Todos ficaram chocados e Nosaka Yuuma afirmou que não havia dúvida sobre o lobo estar entre eles. Durante a partida com a Espanha, Sekiya estava apoiando a equipe junto com o técnico Zhao. Depois que Endou Mamoru usou sua Super Mão de Deus, Sekiya declarou que ele reprimiu o escopo de defesa de God Hand para aumentar seu poder. Durante o intervalo, o técnico Zhao pediu ajuda a Sekiya porque Haizaki Ryouheiestava totalmente exausto e não foi capaz de jogar. Como se viu, Sekiya tinha outra habilidade secreta. Ele foi certificado terapeuta de massagem qigong. Ele usou em Haizaki sua técnica especial Celebração da Cura, que o ajudou a se sentir muito melhor. Como Zhao explicou, ele estava usando o fluxo de energia no corpo para restaurar a pessoa da fadiga. Contudo esta técnica tinha um ponto débil, pode usar-se só uma vez por dia em uma pessoa. Graças a ele, Haizaki poderia continuar jogando na partida. Quando mais tarde Inamori Asutoestava driblando o campo, passando com sucesso todos os jogadores espanhóis, todo mundo estava olhando para ele em descrença. Sekiya explicou que deve ser a força do próprio físico do Japão. Segundo suas palavras, a força física era definida não apenas pelo poder do contato, mas por entrar em contato com os outros e evitá-lo. O jogo terminou e todos estavam falando sobre suas chances no torneio depois que empataram em seu primeiro jogo. Sekiya afirmou que, uma vez que jogaram em igualdade com a Espanha, era muito provável que também vencessem os outros dois jogos. No entanto, o motivo de preocupação agora era que passos Orion tomaria contra eles. Mais tarde, no Centro de Futebol de Kazan, o Japão estava treinando com as enormes figuras matrioshkas. Foi uma das idéias incomuns de Zhao para a prática e Sekiya afirmou que, graças a isso, eles aprenderiam a evitar nocautes. Eles também estavam fazendo um hopak que deveria fortalecer os músculos das pernas. Foi revelado que a equipe russa Perfect Spark perdeu com o American Star Unicorn por 2-1, então Sekiya decidiu analisar seu jogo após o jantar e enquanto isso o time poderia fazer o que quisesse. Algum tempo depois, Sekiya chamou a equipe para se reunir na sala de reunião, mas de repente Zhao veio e anunciou a chegada do novo jogador para Inazuma Japão. Acontece que foi o capitão de Zeus , Aphrodi, que se juntou à equipe. Logo depois ele propôs um mini jogo 4 vs 4, mas Sekiya afirmou que Haizaki não foi completamente regenerado após a partida anterior, então ele não iria jogar. Este comando claramente decepcionou Haizaki, que queria enfrentar Aphrodi. Mais tarde Sekiya notou que não havia Asuto entre eles e Endou confirmou que eles não o viram desde que desceram do ônibus. Sekiya explicou as regras do mini-game e desejou boa sorte a todos. Mais tarde, enquanto ele estava assistindo seu jogo, Kiyama Tatsuyacausou uma enorme impressão nele, porque ele não era apenas um bom meio-campista, mas ele também poderia unificar a equipe na parte de trás. Antes da partida contra o Navy Invader começar, Sekiya disse à equipe para não se preocupar com nada, porque o que quer que acontecesse, ele estaria aqui para cuidar deles. Mais tarde, quando o Invasor da Marinha rompeu o Tempo do Paraíso de Aphrodi, Sekiya explicou como o fizeram. Segundo suas palavras, eles conseguiram fazê-lo porque eram todos soldados, completamente obedientes às ordens de seu comandante Bahat Descom , mesmo pelo preço de suas próprias vidas. Quando recebiam uma ordem, eram insensíveis a estímulos externos, como a presença de outras pessoas. Eles não seriam capazes de sobreviver no campo de batalha sem ter uma mentalidade tão forte. Quando Fudou Akiodeixou o campo e estava deitado na maca, todos se perguntavam como era possível provocar explosões no campo. Sekiya afirmou que os ferimentos de Fudou foram causados por causa de sua queda, ele tinha apenas contusões e arranhões. Uma mudança inesperada na equipe americana surpreendeu a todos. Como ainda havia discípulos de Orion , isso poderia desencadear alguns mal-entendidos entre a equipe. Sekiya afirmou que, mesmo que o Japão ganhasse graças a isso, não seria um sentimento satisfatório. Mais uma vez Sekiya apreciou as habilidades de Tatsuya como jogador de futebol, ele podia prever os movimentos do adversário e era uma habilidade necessária como defensor. Depois do café da manhã, a equipe se reuniu no campo e Sekiya ordenou um aquecimento individual para todos. Quando mais tarde Kozoumaru Sasuke se juntou à equipe e desafiou Saginuma Osamu junto com Atsuya, Sekiya afirmou com um sorriso que ele fez alguns problemas logo após ele aparecer. Galeria Sekiya with the list of physical exercises.png|Sekiya with the list of physical exercises to improve the physical strength of Inazuma Japan's players. Sekiya improving Gouenji's knee.png|Sekiya helping Gouenji with physiotherapy. Healing Celebration.jpg|Sekiya using Healing Celebration on Haizaki. Trivialidades *Ele chama todos os membros pelos seus nomes. Navegação